El océano al que pertenezco
by milly loca
Summary: De un pequeño accidente surgió una inusual amistad, y de esa inusual amistad surgió el amor, y de ese amor nació la tragedia, esta es la historia de un amor entre Sadik, un humano y Filik, un joven Tritón. Para el Foro, "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?"


**Bueno, no quiero hablar mucho, solo espero que les guste la historia.**

 **Pareja:** Turquía y 2P Polonia.

 **El presente Fic participa del reto de San Valentín del foro Yo amo Hetalia, y tu?**

* * *

 **El océano donde pertenezco.**

Era un día soleado, ese día en particular Sadik estaba en la playa ya que le gustaba ir a caminar por ese lugar, lo relajaba bastante, sin embargo, no nadaba mucho y casi no le llamaba la atención meterse al mar, pero este día era diferente, ya que sentía que algo lo llamaba a adentrarse a las cristalinas y saladas aguas del océano, era como un susurro que lo llamaba y no podía ignorarlo, simplemente no podía o no quería.

En ese momento, ya estaba cerca del agua y metió uno de sus pies, noto que el agua estaba un poco tibia, no le dio importancia y se metió completamente, estaba de lo mas relajado.

-Nada mejor que esto para evitar el estrés-Se dijo a si mismo el turco sonriendo un poco.

En ese momento, un fuerte corriente lo jalo mar adentro y trato de salir, pero la fuerza de la corriente no lo dejaba salir, fue cuando empezó a entrar en pánico y cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba mar adentro.

Fue cuando en ese momento cuando se hundía que sintió un par de brazos que lo abrazaban y jalaban hacia tierra firme, no supo identificar a la persona ya que tenia la vista un poco nublada.

El joven tritón lo jalaba hacia la orilla o trataba ya que el hombre que llevaba con el era algo pesado, pero las olas le facilitaban el trabajo un poco, miro al hombre que ayudaba y noto que se podía ahogar si no tenia aire, sin contar que lo encontró casi en el fondo y le costo o mejor dicho le estaba costando llevarlo a la superficie, por lo que pensó un poco en lo que iba a hacer, sin mas, después de meditarlo por un momento, lo beso pasando un poco de aire a los pulmones del turco.

-"Con eso debe bastar hasta que lo lleve a la orilla"-Se dijo a si mismo, y siguió con su tarea.

Sadik sintió como unos delgados labios se posaban en el suyos y como el aire llegaba a sus pulmones, cuando finalmente sintió la arena de la playa se quedo recostado en esta tosiendo un poco y escupiendo un poco de agua que había tragado.

-¿Estas bien?-Escucho una voz suave.

-Si, y gracias por salvarme-Le dijo y lo volteo a ver.

Era un joven de piel pálida, hermosos ojos azules, cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol, en el cuello y en el labio inferior tenia una cicatriz pero eso no arruinaba su belleza, mas aparte se percato de algo, ese chico tenia cola de pez.

-¿Que tanto me miras?-Pregunto el tritón algo incomodo.

-Lo siento, pero nunca había visto una criatura como tu-Le dijo Sadik aun mirándolo-¿Como te llamas?

-Filik-Respondió con simpleza.

-Mucho gusto entonces, yo soy Sadik-Dijo el joven turco de forma amable.

Se le quedo viendo un momento a Filik cosa que lo empezaba a incomodar.

-¿Que, nunca habías visto un tritón?-Pregunto algo harto de que lo mirara tanto.

-La verdad no-Respondió con calma.

Después de eso, los dos se quedaron charlando por un tiempo, hasta que se hizo tarde y ambos se fueron por sus respectivos caminos, prometiendo volver a verse, y así paso por un tiempo, todos los días Sadik iba al mar y Filik aparecía de entre las rocas que estaban cerca, siempre era así, Sadik llamaba y Filik aparecía.

Hasta que cierto día paso algo que Sadik no se esperaba.

Sadik llego al lugar de sus reuniones y llamo a Filik, pero este no llegaba, poso su vista en donde el rubio siempre salia a su encuentro y decidió esperarlo, paso un rato y el tritón no aparecía, volvió a llamarlo, pero este no contesto a su llamado, esto ya empezaba a preocuparle pero decidió esperar, hasta que se acerco al lugar donde Filik se ocultaba para esperarlo, y al hacerlo vio algo envuelto en una algas, al momento de tomar el objeto pudo ver que era un antifaz blanco y tenia una inscripción algo temblorosa pero entendible.

 _Me tengo que ir, promete que nunca me olvidaras_

 _Filik._

Pudo ver también que había algo flotando en el agua, se acerco y lo que vio lo dejo congelado, pálido y con una horrible herida de arpón estaba Filik con los ojos abiertos y sin brillo, era obvio que todo rastro de vida dejo su cuerpo, en ese momento, el cuerpo del tritón empezó a disolverse en espuma, pero antes de que desapareciera por completo beso sus pálidos labios, para verlo irse finalmente y fundirse con el agua salada del océano.

 **Varios años después.**

Sadik seguía yendo al mismo lugar de siempre a esperar la llegada de su amado tritón aunque sabia que este nunca llegaría, pero de todas formas soñaba con el día en que lo viera aparecer de entre las rocas que estaban cercanas a la orilla del mar, eso hasta que un día enfermo gravemente.

-Quiero que el día en que muera, mis cenizas sean depositadas en el mar-Dijo un día a sus amigos.

-Se hará como tu dices-Dijo un joven egipcio.

Cuando llego el día en que Sadik falleció, fueron a llevar sus cenizas al océano y las soltaron en el mismo como era el deseo de este.

"Porque este es el mar al que pertenezco" Recordaron lo que dijo el turco el día en que les dijo en donde depositar sus restos.

Y ahora iba a poder estar con Filik por la eternidad.


End file.
